1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a focusing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manual focusing is performed, a method of enlarging an image on a screen is used in order to easily check a peak of a focal point. However, after manual focusing, if a mode is changed to an auto focusing mode, it is necessary to set a focus area irrespective of the enlarged image.